Back Home To The Hills
by Gabriella Somerfield
Summary: What if Mary and Joey went way back? What if they were together before Joey came back to the hills? How would that change the story?
1. Chapter 1

**Back Home To The Hills**

**Check out my profile for updates**

**Chapter 1**

Doreen Smith had just announced that Joey Parker was heading back to the hills and then it came from Joey's mouth in an interview clip "Taking my senior year off. I'm going back school. I'm just trying to keep it real. Mary couldn't be happier. Her boyfriend was coming back for his senior year. And after his senior year she would hopefully being going to Manhattan Academy of Performing Arts.

And how did Mary Santiago who was not known to the world manage to become the girlfriend of teen heartthrob Joey Parker. One word Dance. Well chorographer is more exact.

For the nearly all of her career Mary's mother had been a part of Dominique Blatt's back up dancers. But when she wasn't doing that she was helping fellow choreographer, Paul Simons chorographer for the Joey Parker. Most summers it was hard to find someone to look after Mary since they had no family in the area, her father unknown. So Mary had to go with her mother to Joey's Parker's dance sessions. And that is how they meet. They became quite good friends, kept in touch when Joey went on tour. But summer after sophomore came Joey asked Mary to be a dancer on tour. She had been thrilled and her mother who was ill with cancer had told her to go. She had gone but when she came back her mother had passed away during the tour and Mary now had to live with her mother's former employee Dominique Blatt and her two daughters. But in the first week of the tour Joey had asked Mary out and their relationship had gone from strength to strength.

Now in her last semester as a junior year with only 3 months until summer she would get to spend it with Joey.

Of course as soon as Joey pulled up the front of school the next day, students clambered round to get a look or a chance to say hi. Tami, Mary's best friend pulled her away so they could get into school without being trampled.

Tami didn't know because Joey and Mary kept their relationship so quite. Joey want to protect her from the press and kids at school as well as Dominique and the twins.

Natalia the most popular girl in school and a bitch to Mary claimed she was secretly dating Joey and she was always on the phone to him.

"I don't know what all the fuss is about he's just a person. A snooty nosed pop star who is coming back to school for 3 months. Probably to make himself look good!" exclaimed Tami

"You don't know that," said Mary "Maybe he really wants to come back," she added

"You're just defending him because he's a dancer," said Tami

Mary felt herself go red. "See your blushing," chuckled Tami

Before Mary had chance to reply a familiar voice echoed down the hall.

Dustin, Joey Parker's best friend.

"And there his little friend Dustbin," said Tami

"Tami," laughed Mary turning to see

But when she turned she bumped into, something hard and in during she rebound and headed for the floor.

On her descent however a pair of familiar hands locked around her wrists and pulled her up.

"Hey," said a voice

And when Mary looked up there he was Joey

"Hey Joey," called a voice

"Crap," he muttered

Mary let a quiet giggle slip from her mouth. Then there realized people were staring.  
"I'm sorry that was totally my fault," said Joey

"No problem," smiled Mary

Then Joey was ripped away by the voice Natalia.

"Hey Joey long time no kiss," she said her head heading for a kiss.

"Woah," said Joey backing up "What are you doing?" he asked

"Kissing you," said Natalia

"No I don't like you like that," said Joey

"Don't be silly you're my boyfriend," said Natalia glancing nervously round the hall.

"No I'm not I have a girlfriend it's not you. Goodbye," said Joey walking off Dustin following.

"That was all your fault," snapped Natalia rounding on Mary

"My fault how?" asked Mary "It's not fault he doesn't like you," she added

"No you right but he will compared with me you look like trash and I'm the most beautiful girl in school," said Natalia before she turned to Britt and Bree (Mary's step sisters.)

Hours later, school had finished and Mary was yet to speak to Joey. However once at their lockers Tami and Mary headed the twins and Natalia talking.

"Right come on let's go to dance class Joey's going to be there," she squealed before they took off.

"Your going sneaking into dance class again aren't you," said Tami

"No," said Mary

"Mary I know you," said Tami

"Yes but do blame me?" asked Mary "I need every opportunity I can get to dance. Learning moves from Joey Parker what's better than that. Besides I need to take my mind of some things," said Mary

"Ok," said Tami

And with that Mary took off to the studio. After climbing over a railing and through a window Mary was in the little studio of the main studio. The little studio she could see out of but nobody could see in. Only one person knew she snuck in here and that was Joey.

So when he entered the studio with the other dancers, he had a feeling she was on the other side of the mirror.

But he only really felt it when they all danced and his placed his hands on the mirror right were Mary's hands were. And he just knew she was there.

And after they had finished dancing a cell phone rang, he glanced towards the mirror where he knew behind Mary was cursing the phone. And with the ringing cell phone he knew his girlfriend was behind that glass and it was time to say hello.

Saying goodbye to the dance class he rushed round to the abandon studio before Mary could leave and as she rushed out of the room she bumped right into him.

"Joey I need to go," said Mary

"Go where?" asked Joey

"Joey I need to go," sighed Mary

"I'm not dropping were you have to" he said "No hello nice to you I missed you," said Joey

"Hello nice to see you I missed you and if you don't move you'll have a dead girlfriend," said Mary

"Ok," laughed Joey pressing a kiss to Mary's forehead.

"I really have to go," said Mary trying to get past Joey

"I'll see you later," said Joey

"Wait it's you coming over. Tell your parents not to out me in front of Dominique and the girls. Or Dustin. Otherwise my life will be hell" said Mary

"Will do Mary calm down," said Joey

"I have to go crab puffs to make. Bye," said Mary taking off though a room and out a window

Joey watched her go. And then he frowned why would she had to make crab puffs.

"That girl," he muttered

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	2. Chapter 2

**Back Home To The Hills**

**Check out my profile for updates**

**Chapter 2**

An hour later and Bree and Brit were making Mary's life hell at home.  
"We know about crush on Joey Parker and if you ruin this for mum to night you'll never see the light of day again," said Britt

"I don't have a crush on Joey," said Mary "I'm dating him" she thought

"Listen we know you know him from your little dance trips with your dead mother but leave him alone. He's deserves Natalia and this song with our mum. So you just back away you go it," said Britt

Mary nodded her mind filling with thoughts about her mother.

"You going to cry?" asked Bree

"I have crab puffs to make. Don't you have to get ready for Joey?" asked Mary

Bree and Britt headed out of the room and Mary let the tears fall quickly as she made the crab puffs. If anyone were to see her now she would blame the onions. But truth today was her mother's birthday and she needed to be with Joey. Only problem she couldn't be.

So when Joey and his family arrived an hour later. Mary hid in the kitchen for as long as she could before Dominique called drinks we need drinks Mary.

At this Joey was even more confused. Why would Mary be bringing in the drinks?

And then he saw her Mary carrying a tray of drinks and wearing a waitress outfit.

Dominique had made her into the maid. It took all he had in him not to stand up and say what the hell. So he silently fumed to himself.

And as he watched her as she passed drinks out he could see faint tears tracks down her face.

Joey was mad, Mary knew Joey was mad because he had his hands clenched on the table.

He hated the way Dominique was ordering her about. Mary wasn't listening to the conversation as she tried to stop the shrimp from being knocked everywhere but when she heard Joey say you're all nuts. She almost started laughing but then Joey stood up his shoulder hit the tray the tray dropped. Joey turned into Mary who grabbed his arms and they fell to the floor.

"We keep meeting like this," muttered Mary as she wiped rice from her mouth

"I'm sorry," muttered Joey as he pulled shrimp from her hair.

"Hey," she whispered

"Hey yourselves we have some serious talking to do," he whispered

Mary groaned and Dustin pulled Joey up. Who in turn pulled Mary up.

"Joey," said his mother "You need to wait aren't you Rosa Santiago's girl?" she asked Mary

Mary felt her throat tighten and she nodded.

"How is she?" asked his mother

Mary sucked in a breath. "Excuse me," she muttered and she ran from the room.

"Mum you know Rosa died last summer," said Joey

"When she was on tour with you?" asked his mother

"Yes now excuse me," said Joey as he turned and sprinted from the room.

"Mary," he called and the others in the dinning room heard it.

Dominique and the twins looked befuddled why would Joey want to go after Mary.

"Mary and Joey are childhood friends. Mary was dancing on tour with Joey when her mother died. And today is her mother's birthday," said Dustin "And for here on out I'm Joey's only manager," he added before he left the room.

After that Joey's mother and father left while Joey was sat in Mary's room with a sobbing Mary cuddled into his chest.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	3. Chapter 3

**Back Home To The Hills**

**Check out my profile for updates**

**Chapter 3**

What do you mean you're not going to the dance?

JP

At the same time Tami responded on the phone.

"You're in her lair," said Tami

"Yeah there's no way I'll finish in time," sighed Mary

Dominique is making me clean her room.

Probably to stop me from going to the dance

It's a total mess.

I can't come

Mary

Mary we need to talk about Dominique making you clean and cook.

I'm coming to pick you up.

Joey

Mary dialled Joey's number on her mobile forgetting she still had Tami on the landline.

"Hello," said Joey

"You pick me up and you'll get me in serious trouble," said Mary

"What?" asked Tami

"Mary," said Joey

"One sec," she said "Sorry Tami not you gotta go," and she hung up.

"Sorry Tami was still on the phone. I'm serious I already got more chores this week because I forgot to tell them I'm life long friends with you. If you come to spring me you won't see me every again," said Mary

"I'm not going to the ball without you," said Joey

"Well you have to please for me," she pleaded

Her phone beeped.

"I have to go Tami's on the other line I hung up on her," said

"Ok I'll go but I won't promise I'll have fun," said Joey

Laughing Mary hung up and answered the phone.

"Hey," she said

"Who were you talking to before and let me in I'm downstairs," said Tami

5 minutes later.

"Please tell me those aren't our dresses," groaned Mary

"I can't cuz they are and my sister's boyfriend's cousins are going to clean the room," said Tami stepping to the side to show the cleaners.

"You are so awesome," said Mary

"Oh I know," said Tami

Half an hour later. Joey was sulking at the dance and Mary was coming down the stairs.

Tami had done an excellent job on her dress.

A strap covered in glittery black sequins came down from her left shoulder while her right shoulder had a floaty lace sleeve that joined into the other strapped at the top of her dress. The bodice was overlaid with lace and then the dress itself hung now to the floor. The lace had leaf patterns all over it. From the bottom of her hips and downwards a thin black net hung over the skirt. Mary looked stunning. Her hair was half up and half down. The top was pinned up and was slight elevated of her head while the bottom half flowed down her back. With the hair being pulled back it showed of her ears and the black oval (with the middle missing) and white spots earrings that hung from her ears.

And on her face a simple black mask covered in glittering black sequins. And her arms held black gloves that started at her fingers and went all the way up to her elbows.

"Who is that?" asked Dustin looking over at the stairs.

"That is Mary," smiled Joey as he watched his beautiful girlfriend come down the stairs.

"Next to her?" asked Dustin look a Tami who was wearing a strapless dress the top half white with _embroidered_sequin black roses on it while the skirt was black. Her mask was sliver with black eyelashes painted on it curling round the gaps that showed her eyes and black hat was perched on her head.

"That's her best friend Tami," said Joey

"How are you sure it's Mary?" asked Dustin

"You see the necklace round her neck?" asked Joey "The sliver chain pearly heart I gave her that when we got together. Plus I'm her boyfriend I should know my girlfriend even when she has a mask on" he added

"I thought she wasn't coming," said Dustin

"So did I," smiled Joey

Tami was steering Mary towards the punch bowl and the cute guy next to it. The cute guy being Joey but of course Tami didn't know that. But Mary she recognized his profile. Everyone was masked, no one knew who anyone was unless they came with them. Or they knew them like Mary did Joey. So if no one knew she was her and Joey was him. They could dance together, be together for the night an no one would be none the wiser.

And Joey was thinking the exact same thing.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	4. Chapter 4

**Back Home To The Hills**

**Check out my profile for updates**

**I would like to say anyone who reviews and says where is the next one? or Next?. This does not make me update faster, I find it rude. I appreciate the reviews, I really do if you going to say Next? it makes me not want to update just because one person has seemed to write a ****review**** in tone ****i**** would take as rude. I don't want to offend anyone with this message but if you going to review and you want the next chapter why not put can't wait for the next one, or, love it update soon. As I said before ****I**** don't want to offend anyone but ****I**** find Next? and Where is the next one? rude. I challenge**** all reviewers to write something creative in every review they send to me. Not use the same old love it, excellent and super goods. Try and be creative. I love all my readers and reviewers your all the best.**

**Chapter 4**

"Hey," Joey greeted Mary.

"Hey," she smiled.

"You wanna dance?" he asked offering his hand.

"Absolutely," smiled Mary taking his hand and letting him lead her to the dance floor.

As they swayed to the beat, they enjoyed the security of being in the other's arms.

"So how'd you know it was me?" asked Mary.

"I'm your boyfriend. I would be worried if I couldn't recognize you with a mask on," he smiled.

"So would I," smiled Mary.

**Across the dance floor.**

"That has to be Joey just look at him move," smirked Natalia.

"But whose he dancing with?" asked Bree.

"That girl can move," said Britt.

"Yeah and Joey seems to like her," sighed Natalia.

"Well he did say you weren't his girlfriend but that he had one," mused Britt.

"Whoever she is she's absolutely not important - she's never in the spotlight with him," smirked Natalia.

"Could be protecting her," suggested Bree.

"Let's just figure out who the tramp is," sighed Natalia, "and how I can get close to him," she added.

"How do we do that?" asked Britt.

"God you too are useless," groaned Natalia walking off.

"Why don't we pour those mini chocolate balls on the floor. Then she'll fall and Joey won't want to be seen with her," suggested Bree a sadistic grin on her face.

Britt nodded and followed her sister.

Minutes later, they made their move and Joey saw them out of the corner of his eye. And as the beads hit the floor Joey lifted Mary in the air and twirled her around until they were on floor that wasn't covered in beads.

"Wanna get out of here?" asked Joey.

Mary nodded and the pair headed out into the night leaving, Natalia behind them with a scowl on her face. She had lost this round to the tramp but she would not lose the next. Or so she thought.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	5. Chapter 5

**Back Home To The Hills**

**Check out my profile for updates**

**I would like to say anyone who reviews and says where is the next one? or Next?. This does not make me update faster, I find it rude. I appreciate the reviews, I really do if you going to say Next? it makes me not want to update just because one person has seemed to write a ****review**** in tone ****I**** would take as rude. I don't want to offend anyone with this message but if you going to review and you want the next chapter why not put can't wait for the next one, or, love it update soon. As I said before ****I**** don't want to offend anyone but ****I**** find Next? and Where is the next one? rude. I challenge**** all reviewers to write something creative in every review they send to me. Not use the same old love it, excellent and super goods. Try and be creative. I love all my readers and reviewers your all the best.**

**Chapter 5**

"We missed you at the dance Mary," said Natalia, with an air of fake sadness, as she walked past. "I guess a maid's work is never done," she called, as she headed down the hall.

A couple lockers down from Mary, Joey scowled. He really couldn't stand Natalia. She was everything Joey hated in a girl; a wannabe, a bully, obnoxious and a slut. And now she was laying into his girlfriend.

Joey glanced down the hall to look at Mary and she was smiling with Tami. "Must be remembering the weekend," thought Joey.

After leaving the dance Saturday night, they had headed to Mary's so she could deal with Dominique.

They had stayed the night there and woken up in each other's arms. They had woken at about 9 on Sunday morning. The girls and Dominique were still asleep and wouldn't wake till around 11. They had lazed around cuddling in Mary's bed for an hour and then remembered no one else would be up so spying the opportunity to break free Mary had gotten ready and they headed to Joey's so he could do the same.

They had quite a relaxed day watching movies at Joey's, going in the pool and laying by the pool. They didn't do that much and the only other places they went, were out for brunch.

Joey was currently insisting he take her out for a fancy dinner. However Mary was having none of it, and insisted along with a puppy dog pout that they stay in and cook together.

They laughed and danced as they prepared salad to go with their barbeque chicken and bacon with melted cheese. And in their opinion it tasted great, you got the bite and smokiness from the barbeque but it didn't overpower the chicken so it lost its taste - the smokiness was just there.

What surprised Mary, was that Joey had thought ahead to having dinner together. Well, when she insisted having dinner at his anyway. He had been sneaky; he'd snuck out while she while she was having a well earned nap and bought some dessert - a gorgeous chocolate ice cream cake. It looked like vienetta but there was cake in it. Anyway when he brought it out, Mary smiled. She hadn't thought of dessert.

"When did you get this?" she asked.

"While you were sleeping," smiled Joey, as they dug into dessert.

"Thank you," she smiled, as she pulled her spoon out of her mouth.

If this is what forever was like, she couldn't wait.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield.


	6. Chapter 6

**Back Home To The Hills**

**Check out my profile for updates**

Dedicated to Live-Life-Loving

Ok I don't usually do this but for this story and my other current Another Cinderella Story - Mystery Voice. I need help. Neither have been updated for ages and I really don't have any ideas. I'm not really inspired by this category at the moment however I think the secret part of the story may be the only thing driving me on at the moment. But it pisses me off when someone doesn't finish a story and I won't do that. So I am asking for help from you readers. Any ideas for this story or Mystery Voice pm them to me please. **14/08/2013**

**Chapter 6**

"You staying with me tonight?" asked Joey.

"Yeah, better at yours - I don't get ordered about there," answered Mary.

The couple were on free period and had snuck into a little garden hidden in the school. Joey knew because when he had come back, he'd asked the principal if there was a place he could go if he needed to get away from his peers when they got to much. The principal didn't want him to skip class but said he didn't mind if Joey went to the garden during free period.

So with permission of the Princpal, Joey shared it with Mary but she would only go there with him.

However, today the twins and Natalia had really gotten to her, so she went to the garden alone and two hours later, that is where Joey found her.

"Hey," he whispered.

She glanced at him and then back out at the garden.

He frowned and sat behind, but relaxed when she leaned into him. He hadn't done anything wrong, but why was she here and silent.

"What's up?" he whispered.

She shook her head and snuggled against him.

"Mary what happened?" asked Joey.

"Drop it please?" asked Mary.

"No, something is wrong and I want to help," said Joey.

"You can help by dropping it, I don't want to talk about it," said Mary.

"You missed dance," said Joey.

"Joey drop it please," said Mary, a tone of despair in her voice.

It was then that Joey looked at her face.

"Natalia - what did she do?" asked Joey.

"Joey, drop it or I'm leaving," said Mary.

"Ok, ok I'll drop it … you're staying right?" asked Joey.

Mary nodded and snuggled back into Joey.

The couple spent their last few minutes of the school day basking in the sunlight and each other's company.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


End file.
